Welcome To My Life
by PandaPuppet
Summary: Rin was never a cheerful, always smiling type of girl. She always trapped herself in her own small world, her illness taking over life. She was tired of it, to be honest. And then there's Kagamine Len. He came into her life unexpectedly, it was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't know that the first time they locked eyes that he would be her very will to live. [Rewrite]


The blond girl turned off the sink with a sigh. Yesterday was very, very tiring for the young girl. As it always was.

There wasn't much to say about it, in all honesty. Just a another doctors appointment. In which the doctor simply droned on with medical terms, not bothering to simplify it for Rin. She had been there too many times for the family doctor, Kiyoteru, to care anymore. Rin knew Kiyoteru was harsher in her eyes then he actually was. He was generally a very kind man.

But her weekly visits got old at least 2 years ago. So she really couldn't blame him for not bothering to explain what was actually going on with her. Another sigh left her lips. How many times has she sighed her life? _Probably the same amount of times I've coughed._ Rin laughed bitterly, almost silent.

"Rin!" A voice chimed, as bright as day. Rin walked out of the bathroom to enter the dining room, looking at her mother with a small smile. The woman widely back, running up to her daughter and smoldering her with kisses. Lily Akita was Rin's mother. Even though she didn't look like it in the slightest bit. Rin would always wonder how her father managed to marry someone like Lily.

She only nodded in a response, as there wasn't much point in greeting her mother back. She would have to leave soon again anyways. Lily pecked a kiss on Rin's forehead before letting go of her. Smiling as always, the young woman twirled around and put her purse down. The purse itself was beautiful compared to the chipped wood of the old dining table.

That was the thing with her family. On the outside, they continued to look like perfect people. Many people were convinced the family was incredibly rich or something; which really wasn't the case. The money went towards Rin, namely her medical research that came with her. No one wanted to admit it, but Rin was very ill. A lot more than Kiyoteru or her mother tried to convince her.

The sad part was the blond knew just how sick she was. The two shared a couple words before Lily gasped. "Why are you still up!? You have school tomorrow!"

Rin's lips twitched into a small smile.*****

* * *

**{ - Welcome To My Life - }**

**{ - Rin Akita - }**

**{ - Chapter 1 - }**

* * *

I gently closed the car door, adjusting my book bag afterwards. The strap never would fit me right; always loose or too tight. I leaned in to the opened window of the drivers seat. My older brother, Rinto, smiled as usual.

"See you in another week, _Rinny_."

His voice was playful and sarcastic, the same voice he always teased me with. I knew the first bell would ring soon, as I ended up taking longer than usual to change. That meant I didn't have time to give him a proper reply back, as I would have prefered.

"I need to go, Rinto. See you soon." He rolled his eyes before closing the window and driving off. He had to get home fast enough to get mother, after I turned around to rush off to class, I stopped for a moment at the sight of someone staring at me.

It wasn't unusual, I suppose. I stuck out like a sore thumb without much of a choice. My skin was abnormally pale, and did not contrast so well with my blond hair and lightly-colored blue eyes. Not to mention the fact that I was forced to wear the winter uniform all year.

My illness made my body cold; cold enough to wear extra clothes for warmth. I have to skip school during the winter if it's too cold. Before I knew it, my body went on autopilot and I was already walking away. In minutes I was in the classroom - 20 minutes early as usual! And I was almost not going to make it. . .

My sense of time is kind of weird. I always rushed to be early to everything. I suppose it's more because I feel as if I have to be early, since it is better than being late. I greeted Meiko with a nod as per routine. She was my mother's close friend, and my homeroom teacher. Even though Lily and her drifted off, Meiko still managed to have a soft spot for me.

My bookbag fell next to my desk with a soft thud. I crossed my arms to lay my head on them, as there was nothing else to do the next 15 minutes. If only I didn't sit in the middle of the classroom. Maybe then I could dramatically gaze out of the window in all my angst.

* * *

There were only 5 minutes of class left. I'm sure everyone was thankful. While Miss Yowane was a very nice person and a great friend - her teaching skills lacked greatly. And I mean greatly. I mean, she was talking about World War ll for a moment, and now she's back to math? It was hard not to sigh. Somehow I resisted.

Just when I thought I could get lost in my thoughts for once, as I didn't care much for math class, the bell finally rang. My ears were used to the sudden sound, other students flinched however. I closed my notebook and packed up my things, arranging them in my bag. By the time I was done everyone else left the room. Not unexpected for my speed, of course.

It only took me 5 minutes to walk around the school until I found somewhere to sit. A dirty corner, hidden by rows of lockers. Not bad; considering last semester I ate in the bathroom. I didn't like it when the halls were quiet. Not because it was slightly creepy, but more because the utter feel of loneliness crept up on me. Especially at times like this.

Yes, I was lonely. I was lonely but I wasn't alone. I had Lily, my wonderful mother who always took care of me. I had Rinto too, even though he could be such an annoying brother at times. But inside. . .I couldn't shake off the paranoia that they didn't care for me. That, for some reason, they hated me.

It always felt like Lily was trying to make me envious of her. Always, she would dance around and sing casually. Always, she would walk to fast and then apologize because I couldn't catch up. The way she smiled at me sometimes made me want to gag. And I knew it was a horrible thought - but was I supposed to ignore how full of life she was?

I'm just sick. I'm practically dead on the inside, already. It's the same routine everyday. I can tell even Meiko is getting tired by it.

The sound of laughter stopped me from my overflowing thoughts. I peered out from my spot, my hair moving with me. A group of friends were chatting happily, and very loudly. I could see a girl with long, beautiful teal hair put up in two pigtails. She seemed to be leading the group, standing alongside a taller male with dark blue hair. Strangely, he was wearing a scarf. Behind the two was a girl with red hair - also put in pigtails - dragging a boy with her.

The boy had blond hair with bangs that were unbelievably messy. He seemed to be re-tying his hair into a ponytail. Or at least trying to, as the red-haired girl was tugging on his blazer. He swatted her hand away and then stopped to fix his blazer.

For a moment, his eyes met mine.

* * *

***: I suppose you're wondering why there was a sudden point-of-view change, right? It's a thing I'll most likely be doing with the chapters. Starting it with 3rd person and then the actual chapter begins. **

**Authors Note:**

**Well, I hope it's not a bad prologue thing! I think it's not bad, considering this has been my first time writing for a while. Better than my other stories, that's for sure.**

**Here we've given an introduction to Kagamine Rin! A very angsty girl lost in her angsty feels. I hope I did a good job on describing how one would feel having been sick all their life. Of course, this isn't anywhere near the start. The fluff and the drama has yet to come! ****I'm also sorry for any mistakes made. I probably should get a beta, but I am way too shy to try and approach. The least I have done is ask someone on tips for approaching one, as she was/used to be a beta reader herself. ^^;**

**Reviews are appreciated, especially (nice) criticism. **

**UPDATE: I edited the chapter to be more fluent when reading.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

{ - Next chapter: Kagamine Len! - }


End file.
